1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to household pet supplies. More specifically, it relates to litter boxes such as are used by cats or dogs for defecation purposes when kept housebound indoors.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that conventional litter boxes for household pets comprise a pan and possibly also a removable cover made with an opening for the animal to enter; and a quantity of litter being kept in the pan which the pet owner must frequently replace so as to be fresh for the animal and not emanate an unpleasant odor within a home. Upon occassion the pan and cover must additionally be washed to be kept clean, as they are permanently kept, particularly if they become soiled by feces. All of this can be an unpleasant chore and is accordingly in need of an improvement.